


Random au oneshots

by Ghostly_inking



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_inking/pseuds/Ghostly_inking
Summary: Henry's first day back to work after a nice relaxing weekend off. Or- was it entirely relaxing? Confused, scared, unsure. this poor guy needs a break.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 3





	Random au oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets Sam. Tom and wally werewolves, too.

It was a new week and henry just came back from a weekend off from work.  
Normally when he walked into work he was ready to start the day. He was chipper, being greeted by wally who would be mopping the entrance and even maybe grab a caramel treat for the receptionist's lolly jar.  
But today..was different.  
Henry bolted into the studio and checked in fast. But the thing is henry had never run that fast before. He even had big coat on covering any of himself he could. No hello's or greetings the man would give out to everyone, not even a glance toward wally.  
Somethin was up and us projectionists seek out the darkest places, know when somethins up. And me, my speciality is my curiousness getting me to deep.  
Good thing Henry's harmless.

Later that day I tried to talk to him but all he did was jump when I approached, and ran off. Not even a word.

I was walkin back to my booth from deliverin film reels when I hear a conversation goin on. Real serious to, so I go against the wall and follow the noise close enough to listen. And ta my suprise wally wasn't bein a jokester. Instead his voice shook a little. He seemed, scared and a bit upset. The second voice no doubt being from Thomas connor. The two seemed close almost like brothers. But I already knew from the start that one of the main reasons why the to where close was cause they were a wolf pack of there own. And by that I mean quite literally.  
By the first week I was scoping em out cause I do that with every employee, especially new ones and there they where. Like the holy grail of their secrets.  
The being werewolves was quite surprising at first to discover they actually existed let along two worked here.  
Anyway the two seemed to be talking about Henry, unsurprisingly. Saying the obvious of he seemed off. Thomas hadn't been anywhere near Henry yet but heard of him actin off as word like a virus in the studio. And if it was news about Henry.. almost everyone would know about ten minutes after the beginning of his shift.  
Wally talked about the incident that morning and how he could actually sniff what was up with him(Weird yes I know, but normal for them). Wally seemed to speak a little quieter. The only words I got out of that being enemy of our ancestors.  
Thomas just denied it saying it couldn't be true. But wally just assure it's true.  
Tom though all of a sudden shushs him, telling him to listen.  
And that was my cue to leave. I knew I wouldn't mess with them especially for listening in.

Around when it was about 10mins before we had to head home. I could of sworn the storng scent of something metallic filled the halls. Following it I heard pants even growls, and whimpers. I ran to the scene seeing blood splotches in a trail leading up to a massacre.

Giving in a sharp gasp at the picture before him.  
But what drove his heart to hyperdrive was sammys body on the ground blood pooling around him. And Henry standing there panting. Blood was smeared across his mouth mainly, blood dripping from his mouth area and arms to. The stuff smothered into his clothes and hair. Appearing as if he'd gone ravage. He looked petrified but also seemed to grip his head tight trying to hold back or just in general fight something off in his head. Norman pulls sammy close, proping him up against his chest. Watching Henry with close eyes.  
He dropped to the ground tears in his eyes as he stares at sammy.  
Then..He looks to Norman.  
"No nonononono NO! I-i No! Norman you need to get away from me!" He shrieks the tears pourning down his face.  
Norman stood his ground though, not of bravery but of shock. The dots in his head connecting, the odd behavior, the attachment to darker places, wally and Thomas, keyword; werewolf ancestors enemy. And the massacre surrounding him.  
"Your a vampire." He states tone flat like a disk.  
"No I don't want to be. I'm not gonna be. But please, just go before I hurt you too!" He pleads this time.  
Norman agrees only to the condition of sammy needed medical attention stat. Standing up carefully and grabbing sammy bridal style he turns. Before Henry starts to struggle with his mental state. Norman's eyes go wide as he turns back to look at henry backing up as the mans hands go limp.  
A growl coming from his lips. Snarling as he stands again. Eyes alit red like fire, mouth baring vampire worthy fangs.  
Norman backs up into a wall.  
Cursing as he stares back Henry approaching slowly. As he leaps Norman could only relive his last moments.  
"Snap out of it Polk Your not dead yet, not on my watch!" A new voice pops in seemingly under struggle.  
Norman opens his eyes to see none other than Thomas connor himself trying to contain henry. Wrapping his arms around the vampire. Who was snarling and growling while trying to kick at his captor.  
"Or mine!" Wally exclaims rushing over with a glass bottle.  
Uncorking it he shoves it in Henry's mouth.  
He reluctantly drinks clenching his eyes shut. Before he slowly stops struggling and almost falls to the ground with unconscious content. Thomas letting go of constraint, with one arm around henrys waist.  
Norman just stares at Henry before wally tries to take sammy from Norman. Snapping him out it.  
"I'll get him to the infirmary. I'm faster." He says tired but gentle. The wally trait.  
"O-okay" he stutters trying to take deep breaths. Letting go of sammy as wally runs of with him.  
Norman just looks back to Henry than Tom.  
"What did you just do to him?" He asks getting a sigh from the man.  
"He was in a rampage. He hasn't drank any blood like he needs to. So to get him out of it, we gave him some. Sorry you had to be here for that, especially sammy."  
Norman looks down at that.  
He wasn't gonna lie, he was worried.  
That much blood loss, and probably trauma caused by Henry.  
Unintentionally of course but it still didn't change the fact of what happened. What he did to sammy.  
“Wait blood? Who’s is it?!” Norman asks, with a frown.  
“Miss Campbell’s, she found out herself the situation and when we explained it was only new. Susie explain further details we didn’t know, that he hadn’t drank blood yet.  
Of course naturally she was worried and wanted to help so she got a vile of her blood together.  
Norman hums at that as he think about what just happened.

Henry's words go through his mind the tone in his voice, the fear in his eyes.  
'No nonononono NO! I-i No! Norman you need to get away from me!-  
No I don't want to be. I'm not gonna be. But please, just go before I hurt you too!'  
Just what happened to him with his time off?  
How’d he become..a vampire?

Thomas noticed this and pipped up.  
"I know it'll take a little bit to regain his trust, feel safe around him but he was just as scared. Confused even and denied what he became. Seeing as he didn’t seek help, he was trying. He really was. I know it'll take almost forever for your boyfriend to at least be around him after this..But just remember he didn't know what was going on." Thomas sighs before walking over and putting his free hand on Norman's shoulder.  
"Me and wally'll take care of this. We won't let anything like this ever happen again."   
Norman nods his head before turning towards where Wally and Sammy ran off to.  
“Wally’s only patching him up so he doesn’t die. Other than that your gonna have to take him to a hospital for a blood transfusion.”  
“Are you sure he’s gonna be okay? Let alone yourself when he wakes up?” Norman winces, gesturing to Henry.  
Tom just smiles softly.  
“He kinda reminds me of when Wally was new to this, all though he had someone to help him and something far less horrific than blood to survive on.”  
“Should we explain what happened to Joey?” Norman adds.  
“No, it’ll only upset Henry. And cause some problems. Wally’s going to clean up and I’m going to take Henry for a bit, in the Safety regards of employees and his family. What happened proves he’s not ready to just send of into the world on his own.”  
Tom looks to his watch before looking around.  
“Everyone we should worry about should be out of the studio by now, except Joey of course.”  
Tom starts walking down the hall toward the music department before turning to look at Norman.  
“Aren’t you coming?”  
Norman runs to catch up, walking with him to the infirmary.  
Entering the room they find Wally finishing up with the last of his bandaging on Sammy’s arm.  
Perking up when he saw them.  
“Finally, your here!” Wally sighs a hint of annoyance.  
“How long does it take ya ta simply walk here?”  
Walking up he takes Henry from Tom laying him on the bed beside Sammy.  
“Wally you should head over and clean the chainsaw massacre before anyone else sees it.” Tom states.  
Wally turning to give a deadpan glare.  
“I was plannin on it as soon as you were here to watch these guys.” He madly gestures to the unconscious pair, before heading to leave.  
“Wally one more thing, my house tonight. 10pm don’t be late.”  
Wally gives a nod, before racing down the hall.  
Norman walks over to pick Sammy up, looking to Tom.  
“I’ll..try to be mellow about this.” Norman smiles before leaving.  
Leaving Tom alone with Henry.

The man not waisting any time, as he walks over to the phone nearby.  
Dialing the number to his house phone.  
As a feminine voice answers.  
“Hello? Who is this?”  
“Hey angel, its me.”  
“Tom! Did something go wrong are you alright?””  
“I’m perfectly fine but we’ve got a problem, remember Linda’s husband Henry?”  
“Yeah, did something happen?”  
“I need you to ask Linda to come over, I’ll tell explain when I get home. Love you, bye.”  
“Wait, To-!”  
Thomas drops the phone back down. And walks over to pick Henry up, chucking him over his shoulder. Before heading out of the studio.  
The cold night air brushing against his face in comfort. As he walks toward his car and buckles Henry into the passenger side. His head lolling to the side as he snoozes away.  
Tom gets in himself driving out of the car park toward home.

Opening the front door he heads in through the hall, to see Linda sitting with Allison. Her hands fiddling around in anxiousness. Before she sees Tom walk in with Henry.  
“Oh my! What happened! Is he okay!? He’s smothered in blood!” Linda jumps up to inspect her unconscious husband.   
“We have a lot to talk about.”  
Tom props Henry onto the couch, Allison grabbing a blanket to chuck on him.

For at least an hour and a half, Tom had explained the situation and what needs to be done. Linda reluctantly agreeing to the boot camp thing Tom had planned.  
When he became Wally’s teacher he’d taken him for a camping trip out in county forests in order to teach him the way his ancestors did him. And seeing as Henry had no teacher, mysteriously? He would do his best with what he knew. At least he’d get help.

As Linda, Allison and Tom worked out details it became 10 o,clock to which Wally was running late. And aurora who was brought over to with no babysitter was put to bed temporarily in the guest bedroom of Tom and Allison’s house.

“How long are you going to keep him for again?” Linda asks still in sure and shook about the whole thing.  
“At least a week or more. There’s a lot for him to learn, understand and be able to control. I’ve never taught a vampire before, being out of my species range but I know enough about them to maybe be of some help. I assure you his safe return, mrs stein.” Tom reassures her Allison giving a nod and smile in agreement.  
“If you could maybe pack any camping supplies for him with out him finding out it would be a great help. If he knew what was going to happen, he wouldn’t be so happy about it, seeing as wha-“  
Tom cuts off as he listens to the small groan he heard.  
Looking to Henry, who groans again louder this time that everyone turned eyes to him.  
Slowly opening his eyes he looks around, everything blurred.  
Linda walking over with wide eyes.  
“Henry.” She whispers. Getting a small response as he tries to get up.  
“Linda? Wha-?”  
He blinks to clear his eyes now as he sits up to look around.  
He gasps now as he sees Thomas and Allison accompanying them in what he only just noticed wasn’t his lounge room, nor the studio.  
“What? Where am I?” His breath picking up.  
“Tom brought you here to our house for a Ted talk of sorts.” Allison explains.  
“We know what you are Henry. And you need to understand you may not like it but there’s no going back, and that you need to except that or people are going to get hurt again.” Tom sighs, frowning.  
Henry eyes just widen in fear.  
“Y-you know?!”  
“Henry why didn’t you tell me?” Linda picks up again.  
Getting him to look around to all of them.  
“I didn’t wanna scare or upset you and I didn’t want this so I thought-“  
He stops to think for a moment, Tom finishing his sentence.  
“That you could escape it by ignoring it.”  
Tom looks him dead in the eyes now.  
“You can’t escape what you are. Only shape it to a new you. Because of the fact you refused to drink blood. You nearly killed Sammy and almost harmed Norman. If me and Wally weren’t around they both would have died, and possibly more.”  
Henry looks down at his lap fiddling his hands.  
“I know your scared, confused, conflicted, upset and all that. But you need to get past all of it.”  
“But I cant, I refuse to live off of blood."

**Author's Note:**

> This au wont be on going, this will just be a collection of different oneshots ive done for my batim au's. I have a different project im going to work on. Sorry guys.  
> Also these are pretty old so mind the quality;;


End file.
